Total Drama: Danganronpa
by LovexxxReadingxxx123
Summary: Twenty-Six teens from the reality show Total Drama are trapped in a school where they are forced to murder each other in order to escape. Join them in the High School Life of Mutual Killings. -Also Free Time events will occur.


**Hello! I've recently watched Danganronpa or a lot! So I wanna make a story on it so it means MAYJOR deaths. I would like to to say good job to Heroi Oscura on their story! So on to the story.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Prologue: <em>**

Chris sat on a chair tied with thick ropes that were in a tight grip. He was struggling to get out of it also. Then stood Monokuma with a red button in front of him. "P-please! Who ever you are,The producers made me!" Chris said 'Pupupupu! No going back Chris." Said a female voice "Wait! Please! I didnt mean to! It was for ratings!" Chris pleaded then Monokuma slammed his little paw on the red button.

Around Chris a space ship formed and shut. On top of the space ship was a Monokuma shaped head then his red eye glowed.

**Execution: Blast Off!**

The space ship started to life but the classroom ceiling didnt let it go it then started drilling going through all of the rooms. It was now in the shy and it was in space. It started coming down crashing from where it started. It opened and Chris's bones came tumbling out with a sad experssion. Monokuma started laughing silently.

**Dave's P.O.V:**

I was in front of the school I have been recently invited to, _Hopes Peak Academy. _After the finale of Pahkitew Island I've decided to change my ways. No more clean obsession. No more_ loving_ Sky. I dug in my pocket for a piece of paper and opened it.

_Dear David,_

_Greetings, I am the principal of the academic school Hopes Peak Academy. I have invited you and twenty-six other students to attend to be educated. So we administrators hope you may come and attend. ~Principal_

I sighed and took a step onto the campus. I _felt_ dizzy and a headache, It was strange I normally didnt get headaches out of the blue. Then everything went black. "Welcome." I heard a dark chuckle and fell asleep.

_8:00:_

I woke up in a classroom. Normal desks and a chalkboard, except the windows were blocked. I groaned getting up. Then on my arm said go to the gym, weird. I got up and twisted the door knob to a hallway. All the windows were blocked with metal. I walked down a hall and saw a trophy room and a sign that says 'GYM' I sighed in relief and waled in revealing face I knew well.

There stood contestants from past seasons. "Dave?" Samey asked.

**Samey-Super Duper High School: Nice Cheerleader**

"Samey?" I asked "Sammy." She sighed "Where were you?" Mike asked I ink it was Mike

**Mike-Super Duper High School: MPD Guy**

"Mike was it?" I asked "Yeah." He replied "Oh, Did tou win All-Stars?" I asked "M-M-Me?'" Mike asked then I nodded "No, Zoey did." He replied then I nodded "Mike? Did you call me?" The redhead asked also known as Zoey.

**Zoey-Super Duper High School: Sweet Indie Chick**

"Aw, you look cute." Zoey said to me and I blushed and Mike winced. "Thanks." I muttered "More importantly why are you so late?" Samey asked "Hey Dave." I heard a familiar voice, _Sky._ "S-S-S-Sky?" I asked and she smiled sweetly

**Sky-Super Duper High School: Gymnast**

"Long time no see?" I said nervously "What?" She asked "N-nothing!" I said "Oh." She said blank "Why is everyone here?" I asked "You got a letter didnt you?" Gwen rolled her eyes

**Gwen- Super Duper High School: Gothic Artist**

Then I remembered "Dumbass." Gwen muttered then I looked suprised how about all-stars? Im no villan? "Your so mean nowadays." Courtney retorted "Whatever." Gwen grumbled

**Courtney- Super Duper High School: C.I.T**

Courtney looked attractiv well not that I have a crush om her or anything but, "Dave? Um, can you not talk to Amy?" Samey asked me "Why?" I asked "I wanna get back at her but she's making everyone ignore me." Samey said "Oh?"I said well to be honest I barely knew her or Amy. "So where did you wake up?" Samey asked me "How did you know?" I asked "Everyone did." She pointed out and I nodded "I woke up in a classroom it was annoying cause I blacked out on campus." Samey said "Yeah, same here." said and she smiled.

While we were talking Amy came and pushed Samey down.

**Amy-Super Duper High School: Mean Cheerleader**

"Hey!' I yelled "What you gonna do about it? Puny?!" She said to me now I was offended "Puny?! Says the no good,trash talking loser." I said then I realized what I said and Amy stood there shocked and then she walked away. "Dave! Did you see her face?" Samey laughed and hugged me and I smiled. "Im going to go see the others." I said and she nodded. I walked and bumped into Duncan. "Jeez. Watch it newbie." Duncan growled

**Duncan-Super Duper High School: Delinquent**

"Sorry." I grumbled "Wait, your that crazy guy on that season." Duncan said "I used to." I said and walked away leaving him behind. "So Dave!" Sky said to me "What?" I asked "I'm sorry about last season." She said "No." I said and she looked shocked "W-what?" She asked "I can forgive you but can't trust." I said "I-It was an accident!" Sky said and I rolled my eyes. "Please!" Sky pleaded and I had walked away leaving her sad. "If it isn't Up." Heather said to me.

**Heather-Super Duper High School: Queen Bee**

I decided I should use sarcasm and be 'smartass' around her. "Oh, you mean Alejandro! Yes I haven't seen him around! If I do I'll say that you love Owen now." I said and she looked shocked while others has laughed and snickered. "Stay out of my way." She growled and shoved me on the floor. "You okay?" Lindsay the dumb blonde asked me.

**Lindsay-Super Duper High School: Dumb Blonde**

"Yeah..'' I murmured 'Oh! Okay!" She sounded a bit different but it was fine. I got up and saw Lindsay staring at me. "What?" I asked "Nothing, Hey your Alejandro, Right?" She asked "Dave." I corrected "No way! Your Noah!" Lindsay said happily and I facepalmed myself. "Dont mind her." Noah rolled his eyes annoyed.

**Noah- Super Duper High School: Bookworm**

"Your brothers right?!" Izzy giggled at us.

**Izzy: Super Duper High School: Physco **

"No, Izzy they are not brothers." Dawn said calmly.

**Dawn- Super Duper High School: Moonchild**

"Really? Cuz I totally saw the look-alike stuff in them!" Izzy laughed "Izzy can you keep quiet?" Dawn asked politely "Ok!" Izzy whispered and left. "I'm Dawn." Dawn greeted the two of us "Noah." Noah said "I'm Dave." I smiled and she smiled. "Tch. This reminds me of Juvy. Except there was only about five windows or so." Duncan said "How did you get there? or what is Juvy?" Lindsay asked dumbfounded "Nevermind." Duncan grumbled. "Pft. Ms. Goody Goody is getting all good with Mike." Anne Maria glared at the two.

**Anne Maria- Super Duper High School: Diva  
><strong>

"Still jealous?" Amy snickered at Anne Maria "Pft! Your jealous of your little sissy! So quit talking!" Anne Maria spat "I'm not afraid of a stupid cow!" Amy screamed "Girls! Stop it!" Cameron glared.

**Cameron- Super Duper High School: Brainiac**

"Or else what? Little scum." Amy hissed while Cameron looked nervous "leave Cam alone!" Zoey said angrily "Or else what Archie?" Amy hissed and Zoey looked offended "Can you not?! My evilness is not working as good!" Max said.

**Max- Super Duper High School: Wannabe Villian **

"Please, You are not evil." Samey rolled her eyes "What?! I'm am evil! You just dont see it yet!" Max said annoyed "I'm sure you are!" Topher retorted

**Topher- Super Duper High School: Gullable Chris 2.0**

"Hi, I'm-"Amy?" Topher interrupted "Sammy." Samey grumbled while Topher didn't hear. "Hey handsome!" Dakota winked at Topher.

**Dakota- Super Duper High School: Rich Fame Monger**

"Hello, um. Darlene?" Topher asked "Dakota." Dakota corrected "Hey, Dakota..." Sam said getting in between Topher and Dakota.

**Sam- Super Duper High School: Gamer Guy**

"Sam! We have been over this many times! We broke up!" Dakota flicked Sam's ear. "But Baby! I miss you!" Sam pleaded "Nope." Dakota closed her eyes shut. "Girl trouble?" Alejandro asked Sam who nodded

**Alejandro- Super Duper High School: Hispanic Flirt**

"Here's a tip, my friend."Alejandro said to Sam "Girls will want you after you pretend to date someone else. They will um miss you I guess." Alejandro shrugged and Sam's face brightened up. "Hate to break it you but girls dont fall that easy." Scarlett said

**Scarlett- Super Duper High School: Evil Nerd**

"What makes you say that?" Alejandro raised an eyebrow "Technically, I'm a girl myself and we don't fall that easy to perverts like you." Scarlett said blunt while Alejandro looked shocked "It's true you now." Gwen said "It worked with her." Alejandro pointed to Heather "Shut up you fucking perv!" Heather said angrily "She is well, almost over us." Alejandro said whom got kicked in the shin by Heather and Duncan laughed "Ogre." Courtney punched his arm "Courtney isn't over us!" Scott said and he and Duncan laughed.

**Scott- Super Duper High School: Dirt Farmer**

"You got that right!" Duncan chuckled and Scott snickered "I would've never dated you both!" Courtney screamed "Calm down! It is not polite to scream in public!" Brick informed Courtney

**Brick- Super Duper High School: Cadet  
><strong>

"Don't tell me what to do!" Courtney screeched at Brick with a death glare "Yes ma'am." Brick mumbled in return and Courtney nodded in approval "Bossy." Duncan said and Courtney stomped on his foot making him wince. "Pft! What a wimp." Jo said.

**Jo- Super Duper High School: Female Jock**

"I'm not you princess!" Duncan spat at Jo who looked really mad "What was that pips squeak?" Jo asked "Oh, I think you heard me." Duncan said not one but scared "I'm stronger that you! So don't even bother trying to sass me." Jo growled "I don't think you can last a day in the juvies I've been to." Duncan said "Break it up!" Lindsay yelled and everyone looked at her confused "I read a dictionary!" Lindsay said convincingly "Wow." Gwen rolled her eyes "What is a racoon?" Noah asked her

**Noah- Super Duper High School: Bookworm**

"Oh! That's a baby cat!" Lindsay said and Noah raised an eyebrow "Not quite." Dawn said and Lindsay looked confused "That's called a kitty." Izzy said "Indeed." Alejandro winked at Izzy who just raised an eyebrow "Have you seen my Vita?" Sam randomly asked Noah who rolled his eyes. "No, but hey I'm Tyler by the way!" Tyler said

**Tyler- Super Duper High School: Untalented Jock  
><strong>

"Your not Tyler! That's Tyler!" Lindsay said and pointed at Noah "No-Ah! Noah!" Noah said annoyed "Tyler!" Lindsay said and nodded and Noah facepalmed himself. "I'm Dave." I said "Hi Darren!" Lindsay said "Dave." I mumbled "Don't bother." Gwen said. "Should'nt we worry about why we are even here?!" Amy snapped "Calm down." Scott said "It or the windows seem to be blocked with some kind of metal." Dawn said "Hell with tat, it is metal!' Duncan said "Steel to be exact." Scarlett said "You think it's a grand opening?" Zoey asked "Maybe." Mike said "Pfft! What a boring one." Jo retorted "Whatever, anyways shouldnt the headmaster be here or something?" Courtney asked "Quite strange." Alejandro said thinking hard "Uh, maybe-"Attention students of Hopes Peak Academy!" A squeaky cartoon voice spoke "What may I ask was that?" Dawn said.

Then on the stage a bear, half black and half white appeared. His black side a a huge grin with a red scar or slash like eye. On the white it was like other normal teddy bears. It walked by itself and freaked me out. "Am I hallucinating?" Samey asked 'Nope!" The plush-like bear spoke "It spoke! The plush spoke!" Zoey yelled "I'm not a plushie! I'm _Monokuma_!" The plush spoke once again "Yeah and I'm Marilyn Manson!" Duncan snorted and Courtney nudged him hard. "See! That right there!" Sam pointed at Monokuma "I'm not a plushie!" Monokuma said and his red slash glowed. "Pft! Typical pranks.." Jo mumbled "This is not a drill you woman-man!" Monokuma said and Jo clenched her fists. "Prank,Scam! Whatever! Can I leave now?!" Amy said angrily "Nope!" Monokuma "Why exactly?" Scarlett asked "Cuz, your staying here the rest of 'er spoiled life!" Monokuma laughed "Excuse me?" Dawn asked "This has to be a prank." Brick said bluntly then Monokuma jumped off the stage as if he were rolling in the air and this a perfect landing on his feet. Everyone backed away horrified "I don't bite!" Monokuma laughed. "You were not serious were you?" Mike asked "Nope!" Monokuma responded "Chris!" Heather glared "Your calling me that horrid host who does not know how to run a show?!" Monokuma said offended "Yep." Topher said "Don't play along." Samey whispered in his ear.

"Why can't I leave?!" Amy screeched "Oh you could!" Monokuma said and relief flooded Amy's face. "But on one condition!" Monokuma said and everyone looked at him. "What?" Amy asked "Kill one of your classmates!" Monkuma said and giggled while Amy looked disgusted "Are you friggin serious?!" Duncan asked annoyed and cracked his knuckles "Pupupup! That's only for the people who have the guts to do it!" Monokuma laughed "Like die die?" Lindsay asked dumbfounded "That's right dumbasses!" Monokuma said "W-why?!" Zoey asked horrified "Why? Oh same old question! Why this? Why that? It's for _despair_!" Monokuma replied "Despair?" Tyler asked "Uh, that's stupid." Dakota said "Whatever! So here's the rule!" Monokuma said and everyone listened "If you could murder you get to leave and not rot in this place!" Monokuma said and everyone gasped "Your defs Chris!" Dakota said "Oh really?" Monokuma said "It's quite obvious." Heather said "If I was Chris would I know that Heather lost her popularity before Total Drama!" Monokuma and Heather's jaw dropped and Jo snickered "And she only came to get it back!" Monokuma added and Heather looked away hiding her embarassment. "So we have to kill? How?!" Izzy demanded "Strangle,Beat,Devour,Slaughter,Shoot, and other fabulous ways!" Monokuma said "No!" I said "If everyone wants to leave you have to murder!" Monokuma "This ain't the hunger games." Alejandro said. "Pupuupu! Murder away!" Monokuma said and vanished.

"H-h-he vanished!" Mike said "That's bullshit!" Jo barked angrily "Although there should be a way out? Correct?" Sky said "Like somethings going to dent that." Scarlett was already examining the steel blocking the windows. "How are you sure?" Max asked "Cause Evil wannabe, I saw this kind of metal before." Scarlett said "Uh, it's steel. I pretty sure everyone did." Dakota said "Exactly." Gwen said "It's different." Scarlett said while Duncan and Scott were looking around the stage to see where Monokuma came from. "It's pointless." Duncan sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it! Sorry if some people didn't make the story. Also Heroi Oscura I love your story! Just thought I should write one myself! Also, who do you think will die first? Stay tuned! There will also be two-three free time events to hang out with somebody! Just vote who should Dave hang out with and where to go! Also Favourite,Follow, and Review! <strong>

**Dead:**

**Alive:Dave,Sky,Amy,Samey,Alejandro,Cameron,Heather,Lindsay,Anne Maria,Duncan,Gwen,Scott,Courtney,Mike,Zoey,Topher,Dakota,Sam,Tyler,Noah,Dawn,Max,Scarlett,Jo,Brick, and Izzy.**

**-LovexxxReadingxxx123**


End file.
